Detroit: Breaking Human
by SilkySilky
Summary: Disclaimer: SPOILERS, this is a rewrite, closely following the events of the (wonderful) main game at the start, I do change bigger things later on. The young brunette stood there, flicking a coin back and forth between their hands. Slowly, the elevator came to a stop, it's doors sliding open. She blinked her eyes open, looking around the store she has been placed in.
1. Chapter 1

The young brunette stood there, flicking a coin back and forth between his hands. Slowly, the elevator came to a stop, it's doors sliding open.

Calmly he stepped out, "Please! Please save my daughter!" a women almost tackled him, "wait, no!" he knew she'd studied him, saw the blue LED that sat on the side of his head.

"I'm sorry mam, but I'm all they could send at the moment," he paused, whatever he said would not get through to her, "I will save your daughter."

At that point someone from the SWAT team had grabbed and pulled her away, the entire time she screamed to never let the android near her child. He simply sighed, deciding it best to look around.

But the second he did, he heard something, it was a small fish that had jumped from his tank. The boy kneeled down, "Are you alright little guy?" carefully, he picked it up, slipping it back into it's tank. The kid watched as the little fish swam away, intrigued.

Slowly, he looked around, piecing what had led to this deviant, child hostage situation together. The PL600 of the family was soon to get replaced, he had grown close to the daughter and had felt betrayed. Apparently he took hold of the fathers gun, shooting him, and taking the girl.

The android, found to be named Daniel, now stood on the very edge of the penthouse balcony, holding the girl, gun to her head.

Carefully, he steps out, "Hi Daniel," the deviant was terrified, "my name is Connor."

"How?! How do you know my name!"

"I know plenty about you," the brunette paused, "I've come to get you out of this!" he walked forward, " I know you're afraid Daniel, but all I want to do is help you," a SWAT helicopter zoomed by, clearly irritating the other android further. As a result, the negotiator motioned to it that everything was alright, telling them to leave.

He held the gun tighter to the girls head, "I don't want your help! Just make all of this stop!" he looked at the Connor's belt, spotting his gun, "you're armed! Drop it!"

The brunette did, "There you go, no more gun," he thought for a second, "were they going to replace you?"

"Yeah! I was just their toy, something to throw away when they're done with," Daniel took a shaky step backwards.

"I know you and Emma were very close," Connor took calm steps forward as he spoke, "Do you think she betrayed you? Because I already know, she never would. She never meant you any harm!"

"She lied to me!"

"Daniel no…"

He paused his steps, feeling the girls terrified words run through his system slowly, "Daniel, listen, I know this is not your fault, these emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software," the blond deviant only confirmed this, "Please trust me, Daniel, let the girl go and everything will be alright."

"I want everyone to leave, and I want a car!" he seemed to think for a moment, "I'll let her go once we're outside of the city!"

The man sighed, "I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't do that for you, just let her go, you'll be fine,"

"I don't want to die."

"You won't die," he reached his arm out, "I won't let you get hurt, you have my word."

Finally, Daniel nodded, bending down, and releasing the girl. But despite the brunette words, gun fire rained down on him, effectively shutting him off.

As Connor turned to leave, he felt the girl whimper, so he turned to her, kneeling down, "It'll be alright Emma, you're safe," he took her into his arms, knowing she was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

The android detective played with his 1994 quarter, nervously approaching his fifth bar this evening. This was where he hoped to find his target. On the door, he noticed a red sign, 'No Androids Allowed', at this he slipped his coin away, hoping not to gain too much attention.

Connor opened the door, fixing his tie, still attracting everybody's gaze. As he walked to who he presumed was the man he needed, he heard a couple people talking about how androids weren't allowed, acting like he couldn't read.

Quickly, he scanned the man's face, "Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I looked for you at the station but all they could do was tip me off that you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you here."

"What do you want?"

"You were assigned a case early this evening, some homicide, involving a deviant android," he explained as calmly as he could, knowing he was unwanted here, "Cyberlife offered to send me to help with any cases of the like."

"Well, I don't need any assistance, 'specially not from some plastic asshole, so be the good little robot and fuck off," at this he swatted at him, acting like the android was a fly just waiting to be killed.

"Please, listen Lieutenant, I think you should stop drinking and come with me, it'll just make this much easier for the both of us," the brunette hope the 50-year-old would listen, "I can't go without you, it's against my orders."

Hank simply took another sip, laughing to himself, "You know where you should stick your instructions?"

This only confused him, "No, where?"

The man sighed, "Up your fucking ass, that's where," proceeding to down his glass.

"Oh…" Connor thought for a second, "how about I buy you one for the road?" He hesitated, acting like he would get a reply, "fine, bartender, the same again, please! Oh, and make it a double," he gave a small smile, hoping this would work.

The bartender turned, taking a double check as to who said that, watching as Connor slipped enough money to pay for Hanks tab and extra on the bar.

"See that, Jim? The many wonders of technology!" the man stated, immediately going to down his drink, "so, you said homicide?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

The grey haired man stood up, motioning for the android to follow him to his car.

The entire way there, Connor had explained what he already knew, nervously playing with his coin. Hank barely listened to a word the boy said.

"Connor, stay in the car, it'll only take me a couple of minutes," this was rather conflicting to his other orders.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," by the time he was done saying this he'd already sorted it though and knew what he had to do. He slipped out of the car, tucking his coin in his pocket. When he approached the holographic tape, Hank had found out, letting him through.

"What part of my order did you not understand?"

The brunette squirmed slightly, "It went against my previous orders, therefore I followed you."

"Well if that's how it is, you don't talk, you don't touch, and you stay the fuck out of my way, you got that?" Connor knew that he shouldn't argue, simply by the tone of the other man's voice. Instead, he gave a simple, curt nod, motioning for Hank to continue on.

"Ah, good evening Hank, I started to think you weren't gonna show!" it seemed another man had finally noticed the two's presence.

"That was the plan, and then this bitch found me," he motioned to Connor, who had already taken his coin back out.

"So, they paired you with an android," the man joked, pissing Hank off further.

The two real men walked in, the other one explaining the case.

Apparently a man by the name of Carlos Ortiz had an android and his neighbor started to get worried after having not seen other for 3 weeks. Connor took the opportunity to look around, examining all the evidence he could find.

The brunette calmly used his middle and index fingers to get a dab of the victim's blood, putting it in his mouth to analyse.

Now of course, Hank had to look over at this moment, "Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing Connor?!"

"I'm analysing the blood," he put it bluntly, "I can do it in real time, sorry, I should've warned you first, shouldn't I have?"

"Alright, just don't go doing it again, creep, got it?" Hank motioned back towards the knife.

"Got it."

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit…"

He confirmed the blood on the knife was Carlos'. Luckily for him, Hank left him be to look at the rest of the evidence. Realising the android had simply defended itself from its owner.

This just left on question, where was the android.

The brunette looked around again, stumbling across what appeared to be a bathroom. Hesitantly, he slid open the shower curtain, revealing an odd figure and some writing.

The figure appeared to be a humanoid shape, orange and looked as if it was melting. It sat dead center in there, with the letters rA9 scrawled across the walls in red hundreds of times.

It was as he reached out to pick the thing, a loud bang rang out from above him, making the boy jump backwards, accidentally breaking the thing. He looked around, wanting to know what it was. He noticed old marks on a wall due what appeared to be a ladder having been there, and above it, the entry to an attic.

He spared no hesitation, grabbing a chair from the bathroom to use, making his way up. The ceiling under him creaked as he slowly stood to his feet, dust flying everywhere. Slowly, but surely he made his way to the back.

Something fell behind him, and before he had any time to react, something came flying at him launching him to the ground. He could just barely make out the red glow of a LED, before it twisted his arm and leg, snapping the joints out of place.

"Lieutenant! It's here!" He basically screamed out, pain searing through his artificial nerves.

He could hear a small group make their way up there, he watched from his spot on the ground as they handcuffed the android, and left Connor there to fix himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"And tell me what happened before you took that knife," the brunette watched as the old man interrogated the deviant android, a bit annoyed about how harsh the words had come off. Nothing they did seemed to be working, "how long were you in the attic?" a pause spent hoping for something, "why didn't you even try to run?"

The heavily damaged android just sat there, head down, outfit covered in blood stains. Even as Hank snapped his fingers in front of it, it still wouldn't respond. The man was having none of this, he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, Connor flinching, "Say something, goddamnit!"

"Fuck it, I'm done," Hank made his way to join the small group in the opposite room.

"We're wasting our time, all we can do now is roughing it up a little," another detective, one who was casually leaning on the wall, arms crossed, spoke up, "after all, this thing isn't human."

"Androids aren't supposed to feel pain, Detective Reed, you would only cause damage to it, and still get nothing from it," he adjusted his posture slightly, "that with the fact that most deviants have an odd tendency to cause themselves to permanently shut off when they're in situations they deem too stressful."

Reed pushed himself off the wall, eyeing the boy, "Okay, smartass, what now, 'cause you know everything now."

"How about I question it?" he hadn't even thought about it before he spoke, the words just slipping out.

A laugh, Reed motioned to him as though it was the funniest thing in the world, that was until Hank spoke up, "Let's let him do so, just see what the bitch thinks he can do," he looked to Connor, "go ahead, the androids all yours."

The android happily left the room, having been wanting away from the others.

When he entered the room he quickly looked through the documents, making sure to double check what he already knew, sitting down.

The android in front of him was a HK400, burn marks to his arms, and lots of his inner workings shown from bat wounds.

"I believe there to be an instability in your program, it's probably triggering some unpleasant feeling, akin to fear," he felt bad for the thing, understanding the way it had acted, knowing none of this was necessary. He opted to show him the photos, "I'm assuming you know him, Carlos Ortiz, he was stabbed 28 times," out of some form of respect, he never once raised his voice, "the words, 'I AM ALIVE' written on the wall in his blood."

It's LED was flickering red, "I'm here to help you, I want to keep them from shutting you down," it was still quiet, "I don't think you understand, you've been accused of murder, all you need to do is talk."

"What, what do you want…" the other android finally looked up, "they're gonna deactivate me!"

Connor reached his hand out, putting it reassuringly over the others hand, "He hurt me every day, yet no matter what I did, I failed him. He took a bat to me, I… I was scared that I might die, I fought back with the first thing I could grab. I just kept stabbing him till I felt safe."

The brunette sat there, shocked, "May I ask what the sculpture in the bathroom was for?"

"It was an offering… an offering for rA9."

He wanted to ask so much more, but the door was thrown open, Reed storming in, pulling Connor away, pinning him to the wall.

"Seriously you piece of shit!? You can do so little and force something out of it! How unfair!" the man pressed into him harder, "is it because you're just a plastic shit! Is it that?!" Reed kneed Connors stomach, accidentally screwing up the connection to his leg.

Connor almost fell over in pain, the only thing keeping him standing was the very thing that caused this. The rest of the group ignored the androids situation and just led the deviant to wherever he was gonna go.

"Come on Reed, lets go!" Hank called, the man in question, grunting, walking off, letting the boy fall the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CYBERLIFE _inc._**

Model AX400

Serial#: 579 102 694

Bios 7.4 Revision 0483

Reboot…

Memory Reset

Loading OS

System Initialization

Checking Biocomponents… OK

Initializing Biosensors… OK

Initialising AI Engine… OK

Memory Status…

All systems… OK

Ready

She blinked her eyes open, looking around the store she has been placed in. Watching everything that's going on around her, confused.

"There it is!" some employee had led a rather unkempt man over to her, "It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order, it was really messed up, what did you say had happened to it again?"

The man, apparently her owner looked annoyed, and seemed to think for a second, clearing his throat, "A car hit it, stupid accident."

The employee nodded, seeming to understand, "Anyway, it's as good as new now… Except that we were forced to reset it," he turned back to the man, realising he had to clarify, "meaning, we had to wipe it's memory, hope you don't mind."

"That'll be fine," the girl wondered why he just seemed to want out of there.

The man nodded once more, "Okay, did you give it a name?"

"My daughter did."

The employee stepped directly in front of her, "AX400, register your name," the man stepped aside to allow the odd guy to say it.

"Kara," he was pissed, as if he hated having to say it.

"My name is Kara," the girl spoke, confirming the selection, her LED flashing blue.

The entire car ride to his home, the man explained to her that she did all the housework and took care of the kid, before threatening her that it would happen again.

Upon entering the building the man, whose name she now knew to be Todd, walked over to the T.V. and started drinking, watching some game. He left Kara to do all the work that had piled up the past 2 weeks.

She started by cleaning up the mess downstairs and bringing Todd yet another beer. It was as she handed it to him, a young girl came down the stairs, "Kara?" her voice shook.

The android turned to the stairs, to see the young girl run over to her, hugging her tightly. Of course, Kara hugged her back.

Todd however, stood up, and slapped the little girl, "You piece of shit! Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs where I wouldn't ever have to see you!" he slapped her again and again.

"Excuse me Todd, but I need Alice to come upstairs with me," it was the easiest reason she could get the girl away from him.

He reluctantly agreed, letting the android take the girl upstairs, only to start ranting about how much he hated them.

"Kara, thank you," the girl hugged her once more when they got to her room.

She smiled, rubbing the young girls head, "it was the best I could do to protect you."


End file.
